Does He Even Care?
by Soapp
Summary: HP7 Ron comes back and Hermione is confused. Please Review!


Hermione

I looked over at Ron, just looking at him gave me a rush of emotions. I wasn't sure whether I should be angry or relieved. I was a bit of both, which evidently caused the headache I have now. On one hand Ron is back and he is safe. On the other hand though, he left us. I wasn't sure which was the dominate factor in this situation. Ron caught me staring and gave me a nervous smile. Which was all it took to for me to open the flood gates. I wanted to stop crying, I've cried a river over the last couple of weeks. The pain in my chest made me clutch over. I wrapped my arms around myself in a vain attempt to comfort my broken heart. These past weeks have been what people described as hell. I have never hated and loved anyone with a passion as I did Ron. In the end It didn't matter because he didn't care. Once I foolishly thought that there was something, or something beginning to happen between us but I was so wrong. He didn't care that I spent hours in the rain calling out his name. He didn't care about the grey hair that I now had because of all the stress and worry, and he certainly didn't care about the sleepless nights I spent awake crying over him. I wiped my eyes, no longer will I cry for this idiot I thought. I unwrapped myself and took a big breath. I had to pull myself together I thought. I didn't want to loose him. This was the only way I could a least remain friends with him. I would slowly learn to get over this pain and him, because the truth was he would never love me.

Ron

I never hated anyone like I did myself that moment. It was a painful sight to see her bent over and crying, but it was so much worse to know that I was the cause of the tears. I myself now felt like crying, because of my foolish actions I have now lost the thing I treasured most. Even though Hermione hated me and probably never will forgive me, I have to tell her. She stopped crying and stood up straighter, taking a big breath. It's now or never, "Hermione I love you."

Harry

It was safer being next to Voldemort than it was to be in between Hermione and Ron. You could cut the tension with a knife. I gladly volunteered to be on guard and be safe outside. I don't know what happened but I could hear Hermione sobbing, which for me wasn't new. I wondered what Ron did, that idiot. I strained to listen to the conversation between them. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I was just making sure she didn't kill him. There was nothing but the sound of her crying. When she had stopped crying, there was a awkward silence."Hermione I love you" said Ron breaking the long silence. I sighed a breath of relief, I had been waiting long for this moment.

Hermione

I slapped myself. Ron who was very red and was sweating looked concerned. Did he really say that? This is too much for me, I started crying. Why was he saying this when he didn't mean it? "DON'T LIE TO ME" I sobbed. I put my face in my hands, all this crying took a lot of energy from me. I didn't notice Ron move closer. I felt warm hands pry at my own. Ron looked up and me with an expression I had never seen. It was a mix of pain and seriousness ,"I know I have no right to ask for your trust, but please trust me when I say what I have said. It was straight from the heart, and it's true." I looked into his pleading eyes as he went on, "I know you hate me, I would hate me too but I had to tell you. If you don't want to be connected to me after all this is over... I will understand." I could feel more tears forming, Ron turned around and was going to leave. I wasn't going to let him leave again. I pulled at his sweater which caused him to halt in mid step His eyes were glossy as he pulled me into his arms. It felt so natural and right to be there. "You are the only person in the entire world Ronald Weasley, who can make me this upset" I said into his warm chest. He stiffened and was about to let me go. I objected this move and pulled in closer, "But you are the only person who can make me smile when I want to cry; make me laugh when I am upset ,and you are the only one who affects my heart this way." I looked up at him, and hoped he understood what I have just said. Ron was so slow when it came down to things like this. I blushed thinking of what I had just told him, the secret I had kept in for years.

Ron

I could believe what she had just told me. I looked down at her lovely pink face, just looking at her made my face the same colour. I was not going to ruin this, taking all the courage I had I leaned in. I didn't have to lean very far, because a pair of arms took a hold around my neck and Hermione on her tip-pie toes kissed me. I was surprised at her sudden movement but I just kissed back. This is the best day of my entire life.

Harry

I looked into the tent where my two best friends are snogging. Finally.


End file.
